


They Could Be Us

by FrankTheSnek



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Reality, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Getting Together, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankTheSnek/pseuds/FrankTheSnek
Summary: “Think I just figured out what’s different about their relationship,” the scientist replied sounding a little stunned.Quirking an eyebrow in confusion John turned back to the video monitor. Confusion morphed into shock at what he saw there. Rod and Johnathan weren’t talking anymore. They were making out.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 5
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

Rod had reappeared in the gate room three days ago and this time he had brought with him the alternate version of John. Apparently they had been testing some theory Rod had about modifying the gate so it would produce further reaching wormholes with less power. It had been radically unsuccessful somehow backfiring and leaving them stranded in the alternate reality. However, with two Rodney’s and a much more academic version of John working on the problem getting back seemed to be in their near future. It was strange having Rod in their reality again, stranger still was the introduction of the alternate John.

“Johnathan,” the double had corrected the first time someone had called him John. It was at that moment John had realized that this version of himself was far different from him, and he wasn’t exactly a fan.

Johnathan was the picture of military regulation. Uniform perfect, boots shined to a mirror finish, hair clean cut neatly to a high fade, face free of five o’clock shadow. All differences that Johnathan had felt the need to point out the first chance he had gotten. “What are you wearing? Is that even Air Force issued?” He had questioned plucking at John’s shirt. “Your hair is at least two inches longer than what regulation allows and when was the last time you shaved? Do they even have regulations in this reality?”

John had just shrugged and slapped on a charming smile. “Sure they do, but hey loosen up a bit would you.” Johnathan had snorted, rolled his eyes and walked away shaking his head. John pretended not to hear him muttering ‘sloppy slacker’ under his breath as he did. John got the feeling this version of himself had probably gotten along a lot better with his father.

There were obvious differences beyond appearance as well. Over dinner that first night Johnathan had made it very clear that in their reality Rod was not the only brainiac on the team. “I knew I should have triple checked your calculations before I agreed to testing this with you. Modifying the gate is always risky.” Rod had sighed in exasperation showing that clearly this wasn’t the first time they’d had a discussion like this. “This is exactly the kind of thing that could have been prevented if you would just let me bring some of your projects to the Atlantis Mensa Club. Think tanks can be incredibly useful if you would just—“

“I don’t need you and your egg head buddies tearing through my personal research!” Rod had shot back.

“Well apparently you do,” the soldier had responded crossing his arms over his chest defiantly.

John and Rodney had just watched as they spiraled off into a friendly argument, both a little shocked by the rolls their doubles took in the discussion. When Rod had shown up the first time the differences between him and Rodney had been pretty obvious. Seeing him interact with Johnathan only served to amplify those differences. Despite being almost polar opposites of John and Rodney one thing was still the same, their friendship.

It seemed to be almost a foil of their own. Rod acting as the more laid back one while Johnathan was the one bringing logic and realism to it. That was the thing that was bugging John the most. Their relationship. It had the same close knit casual buddy-buddy air to it. They ate together stealing from one another’s plates, played prime-not-prime, and discussed comic book culture (or as Johnathan put it ‘the merits of graphic novels in fictional literature’). Yet there was something off about the way they acted around each other that John just couldn’t put his finger on, and it was driving him crazy.

Which was why at one in the morning John was sitting in the security room watching the video feed from the quarters they had put the doppelgangers up in. Housing them under surveillance had been his idea, just in case they couldn’t trust them. It wasn’t that he _didn’t_ trust them. They seemed perfectly normal and Rod wasn’t exactly a stranger. John just couldn’t let go of the off feeling he got about how they interacted. Something about the way they looked at each other sometimes, and way they sat next to each other. John knew that sounded a little crazy. How could people sit next to each other suspiciously?

Really John wasn’t sure what he thought he might gain by watching them. Currently they were both in the room that had been assigned to Johnathan. The soldier was on his couch with a laptop he had commandeered from the science team typing away at god knew what. While Rod was laid back on the bed chattering at the other man. Wanting to still give them some level of privacy the soldier had left the audio turned off so he didn’t know what they were talking about only that it seemed to be of little interest to Johnathan. His double mostly seemed to be ignoring Rod only glancing over at him or responding occasionally.

“Thought I might find you in here.” John jumped at the sound of Rodney’s voice. He hadn’t heard the doors open behind him. “What are you doing?”

“Nothing. Just some surveillance,” John said with a casual shrug leaning back in his chair and spinning it around to face Rodney.

“Elizabeth said not turn the cameras on unless we had a reason to suspect something. She doesn’t want us invading their privacy.” The scientist said with an air of disapproval as he crossed his arms over his chest. Then looking a little worried added, “You don’t think they are up to something do you? What did you hear?”

“I haven’t been listening the mic is off and no, I don’t think they’re up to anything,” he admitted.

“So why spy on them?” Rodney questioned moving to lean against the desk next to John.

“Something about them seems off. The way they act around each other. Haven’t you noticed it?” John said briefly glancing back at the screen. Rod had moved from the bed to sitting on the arm of the couch next to Johnathan. The two of them appeared to be having an actual conversation now.

“Yeah I noticed but so what? They aren’t us,” Rodney said simply.

“I know that,” the soldier said defensively. “It’s just bugging me. _Johnathan_ is nothing like me.”

“Not as much fun when there’s another version of _you_ is it?” Rodney said smugly. “It was all fun and games for you when it was just Rod, but now that it’s happening to you it’s not quite as entertaining.”

“Guess I didn’t realize how strange it must have been for you,” John admitted looking a touch apologetic. He had given Rodney a pretty hard time about being bothered by Rod when the doppelganger had originally shown up.

“Yeah it’s pretty damn weird. Why do you think I was so freaked out by Rod the first time he was here? Don’t worry our simulations are looking promising we’ll have them back in their reality soon enough. Johnathan is actually very helpful you should really…considerer…” Rodney drifted off mid-sentence mouth going slack eyes widening.

“What? Hey Rodney you ok?” John questioned brow frowned.

“Think I just figured out what’s different about their relationship,” the scientist replied sounding a little stunned.

Quirking an eyebrow in confusion John turned back to the video monitor. Confusion morphed into shock at what he saw there. Rod and Johnathan weren’t talking anymore. They were making out. Laptop discarded on the floor, Johnathan laid back on the couch with Rod spread out over him. Johnathan’s hands were running over the scientist’s back down to grip his ass. An action that had Rod rolling his hips down against the soldier. They exchanged words then Rod was standing up, grabbing Johnathan’s wrist and pulling him toward the bed.

“We shouldn’t be watching this,” John said swallowing thickly.

“Right. No we shouldn’t be,” Rodney agreed still sounding very stunned.

Despite what they said neither of them moved. Eyes glued to the screen as Rod pulled off first Johnathan’s shirt then his own. Pushing the soldier down to the bed he bent over him, kissing across his chest. Johnathan squirmed, gripping at Rod’s back and pushing at his shoulders. There was a brief exchange of words and another kiss, then Rod was sinking to his knees at the foot on the bed and working Johnathan’s pants open.

“We should really turn the cameras off,” Rodney said his voice a little huskier than it had been before. It made John shiver, he was suddenly very aware of how close the other man was to him.

Still neither of them moved. It was like one of John’s wet dreams playing out in front of him. A scene he had imagined a dozen times a dozen different ways but had never been able to muster up the guts to act on. The soldier wanted to look over at Rodney to see what his reaction to all this was. Was the scientist still watching? Was he freaked out, disgusted? Yet John couldn’t take his eyes off the screen.

On said screen Rod had opened Johnathan’s pants and pulled out his cock. A rush of arousal surged through John at seeing himself exposed, at the thought that Rodney was seeing him. Then Rod ducked down taking Johnathan into his mouth. John had to bite his tongue to hold back a little groan at the site. Next to him he heard Rodney suck in a sharp breath and it was the jolt he needed to actually start moving.

Apparently seeing himself blowing Johnathan on the monitor had been enough to make Rodney move as well, because their hands connected as they both reached to shut off the feed. Rodney paused not moving his hand out of John’s grip. The contact felt like an electric shock and John finally looked up at the scientist. Their locked eyes and it felt like time stopped, froze as they both went through the thought process of what to do next.

Then John was standing up and Rodney was grabbing his shoulders and they were kissing. Rushed and a little sloppy as the sexual tension around them sparked into action. John moaned and opened his mouth against the scientist’s. Pressing forward with his tongue until Rodney let him in. He tasted like coffee and chocolate power bars. John couldn’t help but smile into the kiss because it was such a perfectly Rodney combination.

Said man was running his hands down over John's sides. Fingers firmly pressing against the muscle clinging to John's ribs and moving down to grip his hips bones. Rodney’s thumbs dug into them in a way that had the soldier shivering and pressing against him. Sighing heavily at the contact Rodney turned John pushing him against the desk. The soldier slid onto it easily one hand landing on the keyboard as he corrected his balance while the other moved up to the back of Rodney’s neck.

A pleasured moan rang through the room from the computer and both of them turned back to the screen. Johnathan was moaning his hands braced on Rod’s shoulders as the scientist worked his erection. “So damn smart with your mouth,” he gasped one hand moving to pet through Rod’s hair.

“I want to make you sound like that,” Rodney said voice low with arousal. He turned his face into John’s neck and bit down softly, teeth dragging over the skin as he moved back up for another kiss.

“I don’t think that will be very hard,” John admitted and kissed the other man eagerly. Rodney groaned softly and bit at the soldier’s lip making John shudder. He couldn’t count the number of times he had thought about kissing Rodney and it was everything he had thought it would be.

Next to them erotic sounds were still playing from the computer and Rodney reached over blindly searching for the mute button. He got lucky finding it and the audio shut off. “Hot as he sounds I’d rather focus on you,” he explained moving along the soldier’s jaw with little nips.

“I’m flattered,” John said with a smirk and sigh.

“Why haven’t we been doing this?” Rodney questioned pulling back to look John in the eye.

“Because we’re not as smart as they are,” John replied jokingly.

Rodney chuckled softly. “Clearly we are the stupid versions of ourselves.” He agreed and pulled the other man in for another brief kiss. “Seriously though, I’ve wanted to do this for a while. I didn’t do anything because well… you’ve seen how successful my attempts to woo potential dates are. Honestly didn’t think I’d have much luck. Why didn’t you make a move though? You’re all charm and confidence, why not go for it?” Rodney questioned his hands massaging John’s hips softly, fingers dipping between his shirt and pants.

“Don't Ask, Don't Tell.” John said flatly and looked away from the other man. “I’ve got so may black marks on my record already. I’m afraid to screw things up. I feel like it wouldn’t take much for the higher ups to get me kicked out of here. There are plenty of them that don’t approve of the calls I’ve made as CO.”

“Oh,” Rodney said sounding disappointed and pulling back a little. “So this,” he gestured between them, “just a one off impulse or….I mean do you want to stop?” 

John bit his lip in thought, the impulsive passion that had started things dying down as he was faced with the reality of what continuing could mean. He didn’t want to risk losing Atlantis. He needed this place. He hadn’t left anything important behind on Earth. He’d barley had a life back there but here in Pegasus he was thriving for the first time in years. John looked back at Rodney and saw the resignation in his face, the sadness he was trying not to let show in his eyes. His hands fell away from the soldier’s hips and it made John’s heart clench. He was disappointed with himself for still being so hesitant, for teasing Rodney with the possibility of what this could be. Because it wasn’t possible was it? They needed to stop didn’t they?

Then out of the corner of his eye he caught site of the monitor again. Rod was moving back up Johnathan’s body smug smile on his face. John turned to look at the image properly. Johnathan was framing the other man’s face with his hands, expression a clear image of happiness and love as he looked at his scientist. It was a look John hadn’t seen on himself in a very, very long time.

So John stopped thinking, stopped questioning, stopped worrying. He pulled Rodney back in for another kiss. “No,” he said firmly when he released the other man’s mouth. “You’re worth the risk Rodney. It shouldn’t have taken this,” he motioned to the monitor, “for me to realize that. I should have figured it out a long time ago. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it,” Rodney said moving into to the soldier’s personal space again. “I do however, think we should start making up for lost time right away.”

John grinned at him and nodded reconnecting their mouths. As they kissed John moved his hands to Rodney’s chest firmly brushing fingers over his nipples. It made the scientist moan and John did it again. Pinching them softly through his shirt and enjoying the way they hardened under his touch. He circled the tight peaks a few more times before venturing lower to the front of Rodney’s pants. Cupping the hardness he found there and squeezing lightly. Rodney pressed forward into his palm giving a sharp whine at the contact. Needing to hear and feel more John started working his pants open breaking the kiss as he did so.

Rodney took this as his sign to do the same removing his hands from where they had been exploring under John’s shirt. “Why the hell are there on many damn buttons on BDUs,” he cursed as he worked them open. Then Rodney was groaning because John’s hand was inside his pants gripping his erection.

“Always wondered that myself,” John said absently and looked down to where he had exposed Rodney and was slowly stroking him. He had to smile a little as he noticed Rodney’s hands stumble more on the buttons as he touched him. Finally the scientist popped the last one and was able to get at John’s cock. “Oh yeah,” he drawled at the first frim stroke. A simple hand job had never felt better. John found himself distracted by the pleasure his hand faltering in its movement over Rodney.

“Here let me,” Rodney said shooing his hand away and gripping them together in his wide palm. John didn’t object savoring the feeling of their shafts being squeezed together. Dropping his head forward he rested his forehead against Rodney’s watching him touch them with half lidded eyes. He was stroking them together with slow long pulls, then moved his hand up circling his palm over the heads before stroking back down. The action had John shuddering and gripping Rodney’s shoulders. “Let me hear you John,” the scientist said softly repeating the action more firmly.

John shivered again huffing out a ragged breath. As Rodney stroked back down he squeezed at the base John couldn’t keep quiet letting out a low drawn out moan. Then again a little louder as the scientist speed up his hand. “Yeah like that,” he gasped.

“Tell me how you like it John,” Rodney asked voice low and right next to John’s ear.

“Fast like that, a little rougher. Yeah there just right,” John panted and noticed Rodney’s hand getting a little shaky his body tense. “You like it when I talk to you? Tell you how good it is? You’re good with your hands. Knew you would be.” His voice was only a little unsteady as he spoke in Rodney’s ear and he couldn’t help but go on. “I’ve always liked watching you work with your hands. Turns me on when I see you doing complex stuff with them. Always wanted to know what else you could do with them.”

A groan caught in the back of Rodney’s throat as he listened to the soldier talk. He stroked a little faster then shifted his hand in a way that made their shafts rub back and forth against each other. “Oh yeah that’s good Rodney. Don’t stop I want to see you cum,” John said voice not nearly as even as it had been before. The soldier’s moist breath in his ear was all it took. Squeezing their shafts together tightly Rodney let out a broken moan as he spilled all over his hand and John’s erection. Rodney’s hand slowed down stopping for just a moment as he caught his breath.

“That was fucking hot,” John said still right next to his ear and Rodney smiled up at him cheeks flushed from arousal. Then the scientist was readjusting his hand to hold only John. “Yes,” the soldier hissed when Rodney started to stroke again. Fast and rough like he had said he liked. Pulling back just a little Rodney watched John’s face as his orgasm built. Pleasure making his eyes glaze over and mouth slack as he panted out erotic noises. It didn’t take long for John to reach climax, a few more quick strokes and the soldier was biting his tongue to keep from shouting loudly as he came over Rodney’s fist.

They were still for a moment as their breathing settled back to normal. John moved first, hand traveling form where it held Rodney’s shoulder to cup the back of his neck. He drew the other man in for a kiss that was far less frantic that their earlier ones had been. Slow and deep, anchoring them in what had happened. “Want to come back to my place?” Rodney asked when they parted.

John bit his lip as he thought. “I don’t think that’s the best idea,” he said a little hesitantly.

“Oh no, you regret it already don’t you?” Rodney said sounding just a touch panicky. “We’re never doing this again are we? John look I know you’re worried about Don't Ask, Don’t Tell and I can’t blame you but—” John cut him off by pressing a finger to Rodney’s lips.

“Yes, Rodney we are going to do this again and then some,” John said removing his hand and smiling playfully at the scientist “And no I don’t regret it. I just…don’t want to move too fast and make it seem obvious. We have to keep this a secret and no offense, but you’re not always the most subtle person.”

“Hey, I can be subtle!” Rodney said with mock offense. John quirked an eyebrow at him and the scientist let the bravado fall away. “Ok fine so I might need a little work in that area. I’m a quick study though.”

“That you are,” John said with a smile. “Now let’s get out of here.” Rodney nodded stepping back and doing up his pants. John did the same both men grimacing at the wetness they were forced to trap inside.

Pulling a grease stained shop rag from one of his pockets Rodney wiped off his hand, then looked at the computer screen again. “We should probably shut the cameras off,” he observed.

Johnathan and Rod were curled up on the bed together. Rods head resting on the soldier’s shoulder. John couldn’t help but smile at them because it didn’t feel like looking at different people anymore. It felt like he was seeing the happiness his future with Rodney held. “Yeah,” he said simply and switched off the feed.

\-----

John was an odd mix of happy and anxious when he got up for his run the next morning. Happy for what had happened and anxious over what it meant for his future in Atlantis. He hadn’t been lying when he said he didn’t regret it but he was still afraid of what would happen if they were found out. Part of him thought it was silly to worry over it because they were a million light-years from Earth. Still a larger part of him knew it would just be one more nail in the coffin of his career, and really that coffin had been damn near sealed already when he’d left for Atlantis. As he made his way out to the path that would lead him down to the pier John pushed those worries to the back of his mind. It was too early in the day for such strenuous thoughts. As he approached his usual starting point he wasn’t surprised to find Johnathan there doing warm up stretches.

“Oh so you do run?” The double said as he straightened from his stretching. “Haven’t seen you here the last couple mornings. Thought maybe you were slacking on your PT.”

“Just because I don’t run every morning doesn’t mean I’m slacking,” John said eyeing the other man. Yet another difference between them. “So where do you go? I normally do down to the east pier and back.”

“Same. Best views of the sun rise,” Johnathan said watching the other version of himself for a moment.

“What?” John questioned, he got the funny feeling something had shifted between them.

“Hmm nothing,” the doppelganger muttered in a way that didn’t make it seem like nothing. Then he just stood there, arms crossed like he was waiting for something. “Are you going to stretch so we can get started?” Johnathan finally asked sounding a little annoyed.

“Nope,” John said with a smile and started off, hearing Johnathan huff in disapproval behind him. His double caught up easily and they ran in comfortable silence down the path to the pier. It was a pleasant morning. Crisp air that was almost cold, wispy clouds hanging on the horizon tuning brilliant colors as the sun rose. They stopped at the end of the pier and Johnathan did some more stretches while John just relaxed for a few minutes.

Watching the other version of himself John couldn’t help but think about how happy he had looked lying in bed with Rod. A happiness he had never expected himself to give into. “It’s worth the risk right?” He blurted without thinking.

“Excuse me?” Johnathan asked in confusion.

“Being ah…” John hesitated making a flippant hand gesture in an attempt to communicate the rest of his sentence. When Johnathan just quirked an eyebrow in question John realized he’d failed. Apparently his hand gesture communication was not as good as Rodney’s. “With Rodney,” he added not looking at the other man.

Johnathan said nothing, silence stretching out between them for several moments until it bordered on awkward. John finally looked back to his double thinking maybe he’d somehow offended him by asking. Johnathan was watching him with an expression John couldn’t quite read. “Yeah,” he finally said sounding an odd mix of sincere and something else that John wasn’t quite sure of. Was it guilt? No, that wouldn’t make sense. “He’s worth it John.”

“I just don’t know what I would do if I lost this place,” John said turning to look out over the sun rise. “I don’t know what it was like for you on Earth but it wasn’t exactly going great for me. Atlantis is more of a home than I ever had back there. I know I shouldn’t worry about Don't Ask, Don't Tell. Hell with some of the calls I’ve made they could have shipped my ass back a long time ago, but straight up breaking a regulation is different than making a questionable call.” He paused watching as alien sea birds flew out on the horizon. “I’m surprised that you would do that honestly. You don’t really seem like the rule breaking type.”

Johnathan didn’t answer right away. John looked to him and again thought his expression was a little out of place. Then he gave a heavy sigh and said, “Some rules are worth breaking.” He moved to stand next to John placing a hand on his shoulder. “Being with Rod, trust me he’s more than worth the risk.” The light that reached his doubles eyes when he said his partner’s name erased any doubt John had left. Risk or no, if being with Rodney could make him that happy he wasn’t going to hide from it anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

"Pretty interesting isn't it? Seeing what your life is like in another reality," Rod said from where he was stretched out on the bed in Johnathan's room.

"Hmm I suppose," the soldier drawled sounding disinterested and not looking away from the laptop he was working on.

"Oh come on. You really don't find it at all exciting seeing another way your life could have turned out? You're nothing like the Johnathan from this reality." Rod persisted trying to draw the other man into an actual conversation. All he got for his effort was an annoyed snort and an eye roll. "You know," Rod continued. "When I was here last time we tried to pinpoint the moment in my life where it veered off from Rodney's. Never could nail it down. Probably some complex chain of small events. Butterfly effect and all that."

"That movie was horrible," Johnathan commented dryly.

"Well I know one way that I'm glad our reality is different. Poor Rodney, deprived of the fun sex we get to have. Wonder if they've figured out we're together yet." He pondered talking more to himself than Johnathan now.

"What are you talking about?" The soldier said glancing over at him briefly. Rod grinned and stood up from the bed.

"You haven't figured it out?" The scientist said smugly coming to sit on the arm of the couch next to Johnathan.

"Figured what out?" Johnathan asked as he continued to type not looking away from his work.

Rod reached out and pushed the screen on the laptop forward effectively forcing the other man to look up at him. "They’re not together," he said slowly emphasizing each word.

"Don't be ridiculous," Johnathan said righting the screen of his computer. "Of course they are. Any idiot could see how into each other they are."

"Nope," Rod said once again pushing down the computer screen.

"You’re serious? They’re just friends?" The soldier questioned actually looking up and focusing on his partner. "Seeing how they act I just assumed they were."

"The great anal retentive Colonel Johnathan Sheppard 'just assumed' something? Can I get that in writing?" Rod mocked giving the soldier a playful look.

"So sure of yourself," Johnathan said crossing his arms. "And how do _you_ know they _aren't_ together? Did you ask?"

"No, I didn’t ask. They don't act the same way around each other as we do. Haven't you noticed?" Rod questioned.

"Of course I have but that doesn't mean anything. They aren't us. It would be ridiculous to assume their behaviors would mirror ours," the soldier said as way of explanation.

"It's not just that," Rod continued sounding a touch sad. "I know they aren't because they can't be."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Johnathan asked brow furrowed in confusion.

"There's this regulation here called Don't Ask, Don't tell. Heard about it when I was here last time. Didn't get all the details but basically it means you aren't allowed to be gay in the US military." As he explained Johnathan's face shifted from confusion to surprise to anger.

"You’re kidding right? What the hell kind of regulation is that! It’s practically a violation of your civil liberties. What business does the government have in who you’re sleeping with? In all my years of service my sexual—" Rod cleared his throat giving Johnathan his 'you're going off on a tangent’ look. "I digress," the soldier said with a sigh. "Asinine regulation or not, John doesn't exactly seem like a rule follower anyway. He probably doesn't care."

"You know you judged him a bit too fast Johnathan." Rod said poking at the other man's shoulder. "He might not be a tight ass like you but he takes his job very seriously. Just because he’s more laid back doesn’t mean he cares less about Atlantis. He's just as dedicated of a leader as you are. You could learn a thing or two from him."

"Like what? How to loosen up because I’m such a tight ass?” The soldier smirked up at the other man. "Funny I always thought you liked that about me." He drawled smirk turning into a grin.

Rod laughed and leaned down toward his partner. "Oh trust me it's very much appreciated." He reached for the laptop still sitting in Johnathan's lap aiming to move it out of the way but was stopped by the other man.

"Hold on just let me finish this," he said adjusting the screen and tapping at the keyboard.

"What the hell are you even working on?" Rod sighed in exasperation. "You realize you don't _actually_ work here."

"That doesn't mean I can't be productive. I have mission reports to type, schedules to make, and I'm dictating notes about being here." As he spoke Johnathan saved and closed the half dozen documents he had created on the computer. "Anything I do here I can save to a drive and take back, no reason to get lazy. Ok there done." He declared closing the laptop and carefully setting on the floor.

No sooner had it left his hand then Rod was on him. Leaning over to push him down on the couch, kissing him as he did. The scientist stretched out over him and ran his hands down Johnathan’s ribs to squeeze at his hip bones. His fingers hooked under the waist of Johnathan's pants fingers running along the warm skin there.

The soldier sighed happily into the kiss, arms wrapped tightly over wide shoulders. Opening his mouth to Rod's tongue he hugged the other man tightly. Running his hands over the solid muscle of his back and down until he could grip the scientist's ass. Johnathan gasped against his partner's mouth when the action caused Rod to roll his hips. "You know we do have a bed," Johnathan panted as he ended the kiss. He ground his hips up against his partner’s both of them making pleased hums at the feel of their erections pressing together.

"Aren't you smart," Rod said standing and pulling Johnathan up by the wrist. Tugging him along to the bed Rod dispatched both their shirts before gently shoving the soldier onto it. He landed easily smiling playfully up at the scientist. It made Rod smile back warmly. As up tight as Johnathan was it made Rod happy to know he could make him relax. That he could melt away the cold methodical shell of responsibly the soldier wore. Crawling onto the bed Rod kissed his partner softly, tracing down his neck and mouthing at his chest. Hair soft against his face as he kissed first one nipple then the other.

Johnathan made a please sound shifting into the contact, hands moving up to grip at Rod's shoulders. Fingers digging into the firm muscle over his shoulder blades. “No teasing this time Rod. Come on please,” he asked and pushed softly at his partner’s shoulders trying to encourage him to move down his body.

“But teasing it half the fun,” the scientist said lightheartedly as he sat up. Looking down at the other man his mouth turned to a lusty smile. “Ask for it.” He stated enjoying the way blush blossomed on Johnathan’s face. Getting the soldier to actually talk about what he wanted in bed could at times be like pulling teeth.

“Blow me please,” Johnathan said in a hushed, embarrassed voice. He was rewarded with a quick kiss then Rod was moving off the bed kneeling on the floor between the soldier’s spread legs. The sight made Johnathan shiver with anticipation and he lifted his hips to help Rod pull his pants down over them. Then hot wetness was surrounding him and it took all Johnathan’s control not to cry out and buck up into the back of Rod’s throat.

Rod complied with his partner’s request not to tease and wasted no time sucking him down to the base. Swallowing around him a few times before sliding back up with strong suction. It drew a shaky breath from Johnathan and strong hands were gripping his shoulders again. Rod bobbed his head slow and deliberate, tongue tracing around the head every time he reached it. Swallowing him back down as far as he could Rod moved one hand behind Johnathan’s balls pressing against the sensitive skin of his perineum. Sex with Johnathan always had two goals. One get the other man off, and two actually get the soldier to make noise. Sounded easy but the uptight soldier was determined to stay as quiet as he could most of the time.

Johnathan arched up against his mouth gasping out harshly. The soldier bit his lip hands shaking where they gripped Rod’s shoulders as he tried not to cry out. He didn’t hold out for very long though. Soon the firm suction and pressure against his perineum was drawing reserved moans form him. One upward stroke that ended with Rod sucking harshly on just the tip pulled a sharp sound from his throat and left him panting. “So good with your mouth,” he gasped out moving a hand to tangle his fingers in Rod’s hair. In response the scientist hummed and slid back down slow and firm.

It was just what Rod wanted to hear. Nothing got him going the way hearing his partner’s pleasure did. “Fuck! Rod,” the soldier gasped quietly and it made Rod groan around his cock. Hearing the other man curse was uncommon and it sent a spike of arousal straight to his own neglected erection. With his free hand Rod reached down and fumbled his pants open. Gripping himself firmly he stroked in time to his movements over Johnathan’s shaft. Palming his own head every time he swirled his tongue around his partners. Squeezing the base of his shaft when he took Johnathan all the way down. It wouldn’t take much more for either of them to cum at this rate.

Speeding his movements just a little more had Johnathan shaking and gasping. The hand that was in Rod's hair gripping tighter. “Rod I, I'm—" he panted and was rewarded with firmer massage to his perineum. Johnathan had to bite his tongue to keep a harsh moan from escaping as his orgasm broke. Arching up into Rod’s mouth and fisting his hair so tightly he pulled out a few strands.

If it hurt Rod didn’t show it. Drinking down what his soldier gave him and following close behind with his own release. Pulling off he panted against Johnathan’s thigh for a few more strokes then was cumming all over his hand, groaning low in the back of his throat. Turning his face into his lover’s hip Rod kissed lazily across the bone there while he came down from his pleasure induced high. After a few moments of calm he stood up crawling back onto the bed over his partner.

“Enjoy yourself?” He questioned, smug little smile on his face because the answer was obvious. Johnathan brought his hands up framing Rod’s face smiling at him.

“With you always,” he said and pulled him down for a kiss. It was slow and languid, both of them sluggish from the bliss of orgasm.

Rod stretched out next to Johnathan, head resting on the soldier’s chest. Johnathan hummed at the contact one hand drifting down to rest over his partner’s shoulder the other he tucked behind his head. He was drawn back to thinking about what Rod had told him about the regulations in this reality. Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell was the most ridiculous thing he had heard in a long time. It both angered and saddened him.

John wasn’t allowed to be himself. Johnathan wondered what that must feel like. Stuck hiding in the closet or risk throwing your career away. It wasn’t like he went around blatantly flaunting his sexuality. Johnathan had a strict no PDA in front of his soldiers rule with Rod, but he had never hidden the fact that he was gay from any of them. The idea of it made his gut twist. He was very much by the book, what if he’d had to make that choice? He glanced down at Rod trying to imagine not being with him. When he had met the scientist there had been instant chemistry despite how annoying he found him. Still found him at times. He couldn't really explain it. It was like some kind of reaction, a Newtonian law. Opposites attracting, atoms needing negative and positive particles to remain balanced. Rod balanced him. All the things that were so different from himself were what drew him to the scientist.

“Ok did you stroke out on me or something?” Rod was saying waving a hand in front of the soldier’s face.

“I’m sorry what?” Johnathan said blinking and focusing back on his partner.

“You’ve just been staring at me with this sad look for the last few minutes. What’s up?”

“I was just thinking about this world’s Rod and me,” he said sighing heavily. Rod gave him a sympathetic smile. Clearly he had gone through the same depressing thought process about their relationship at some point.

“I know it’s weird to think about a world where we can’t be together but they’ll find other people to—"

“No they won’t,” Johnathan cut him off. “They’ll get together. I know they will.”

“You really think John would risk destroying his career to be with me?” Rod asked skeptically.

“I know he will because I would.” The soldier said firmly and without hesitation.

“You…really?” Rod said sounding rather stunned.

“Without a doubt. Being with you would be worth that risk. If we had a regulation like that it wouldn’t make a difference.” He grabbed Rod's hand as he spoke lacing their fingers together.

“That is by far the most romantic thing you have ever said to me,” Rod sat up just enough to kiss the other man. “And I hope you’re right.” Then he paused with a funny thoughtful look. “What does it say about our relationship that, _that’s_ the most romantic thing you’ve ever said to me?” Johnathan just shrugged and they both laughed as they settled back into bed.

\-----

The next morning per his usual routine Johnathan was up before the sun to get his morning run in. It was a perfect morning and he could almost pretend he was back in his own reality. He set about stretching for his run warming up the muscles of his body for the day. He still couldn’t get the idea of not being with Rod out of his head. It was such a completely foreign idea. Johnathan knew himself well enough to recognize the way John looked at Rodney. Clearly John wanted to be with him. Maybe Rod was wrong and they were together but something in his gut told him that sadly the scientist was right and they weren’t.

Hearing footsteps he looked up and was surprised to see John coming towards him. “Oh so you do run,” he said as he straightened from his stretches and rolled his shoulders enjoying the looseness the warm up gave to his body. “Haven’t seen you here the last couple mornings. Thought maybe you were slacking on your PT.”

“Just because I don’t run every morning doesn’t mean I’m slacking,” John replied giving him a sour look. “So where do you go? I normally do down to the east pier and back.”

“Same,” Johnathan confirmed. “Best views of the sunrise.” He gave John a once over looking at him in a different light. Rod had been right. Maybe he had judged John too quickly in assuming he wasn’t as dedicated to his job just because he didn’t look or act as clean cut. If John was holding out on being with Rodney because he was afraid of losing Atlantis, well he was a stronger man than Johnathan.

“What?” The other man was asking looking at him oddly.

“Hmm nothing,” Johnathan lied realizing he must have been staring. Crossing his arms he watched John for another moment waiting form him to get warmed up so they could go. “Are you going to stretch so we can get started?” He finally asked.

“Nope,” John said and started off.

Sighing Johnathan shook his head. Really that shouldn’t surprise him. He caught up to John easy enough falling in step next to him. His pace was just as steady and fast as Johnathan’s was so clearly the assumption that the other version of himself was slacking on PT had been incorrect. They reached the end of the pier just as the sun was becoming fully visible over the horizon. Johnathan set about stretching some more as he watched it paint the sky and ocean.

“It’s worth it right?” The question surprised Johnathan and he looked up to find John watching him.

“Excuse me?” He asked not sure what John was talking about.

“Being ah…” John fumbled making an odd hand gesture that conveyed absolutely nothing about what he as trying to say. Johnathan gave him a questioning look and John glanced away from him. “With Rodney,” he continued cheeks coloring lightly.

So he knew they were together. Johnathan felt a pang of sympathy for his double. What did it feel like to know in another reality, another version of yourself had what you wanted but couldn’t. He thought on what John had asked unsure how to answer. On the one hand he could be honest. Tell John that for him there was no risk being with Rod. On the other, he could ignore that fact and tell him go for it and not worry about the rules. Both options had their flaws. If he said something that scared John away from going after Rodney, Johnathan didn’t think he could live with himself. Conversely if he encouraged him and it ended up destroying the other man’s career he would feel equally responsible. He hadn’t planned on bringing this up at all because really what business was it of his? Was meddling with the events of another reality any different from changing the events of the past or future? Everything was relative, destined to play out in its own way. Altering that seemed almost irresponsible.

John looked back to him and Johnathan realized he was drastically overthinking something that the previous night had required no thought. “Yeah,” the soldier said with the utmost sincerity but still couldn’t help but feel a touch guilty for not being honest about the lack of DADT in his world. It didn’t matter though. “He’s worth it John.” He hadn’t been lying when he told Rod it wouldn’t make a difference. Risk or no he still would have gone after his scientist.

“I just don’t know what I would do if I lost this place. I don’t know what it was like for you on Earth but it wasn’t exactly going great for me. Atlantis is more of a home than I ever had back there. I know I shouldn’t worry about Don’t Ask, Don’t Tell. Hell with some of the calls I’ve made they could have shipped my ass back a long time ago, but straight up breaking a regulation is different than making a questionable call.” The forlorn tone in his double’s voice as he watched the sea made Johnathan sad for him. “I’m surprised that you would do that honestly. You don’t really seem like the rule breaking type.”

Johnathan watched the other soldier for a moment longer. He knew exactly what John meant about things on Earth not going great. Years of desperately trying to make his father proud of his military career had all gone up in flames when he had gone against direct orders not to go after his men that were trapped in a war zone. Tarnishing his perfect record and derailing his career track to make General. “Some rules are worth breaking,” he said sighing heavily as he thought about how he had destroyed his life back on Earth.

When he had ended up in Antarctica he had thought it was the end. What else was there to work for now? Then he had met Rod and discovered Atlantis. Johnathan smiled because happiness outside his career hadn’t been something he had ever considered before meeting the scientist. What a fool he had been.

Walking up to John he put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Being with Rod, trust me he’s more than worth the risk.”


End file.
